Stay With Me Please
by stelenapassion
Summary: AU/AH. Katherine is the girl Stefan loved two years ago. Katherine's the girl who broke his heart. They both met at a company gala, and their feelings for each other are still there. Will they be able to heat things up again or just be friends? Are they willing to fix things between them? Other pairing: Klaroline, Beremy. Elena as Stefan's brother.


**Here's my new story called Stay With Me Please. Since I have nothing to do so yeah. Hope you like this story.**

**Chapter one.**

**Stefan's POV**

Its Friday night and I'm wearing a suit, getting ready for this stupid gala. I really don't want to go but my boos forced me to. What's the point of going to a gala when you have no date?

"Are you ready?" I heard my sister asking me. Her name's Elena. She was adopted by my mom. I love my little sister. I ave always wanted to be a brother.

"Sure I'm ready." I say it with a irritated voice, hinting I don't want to go.

She rolled her eyes and said "Aw, don't pout Stefan, you're going to this gala cause your boss told you to. Now, man it up big bro!" she chuckled.

"I'm not even pouting Lena and I'm going now. I'll probably be home around midnight so you don't have to wait for it?"

"Got it! Now go or you're gonna be late." she said as I looked down at my watch.

"Shit!" I yelled. "I'm late already! See ya!"

I opened the door and rushed to my car. I started my car engine and started driving.

I drove past this black Toyota car and noticed this familiar face sitting in the driver's seat. She looked like the girl I used to date two years ago. But I didn't bothered to look properly cause I'm in such hurry. After thirty minutes drive, I finally arrived at the gala. I saw that my boss's eyes are wandering around the room looking for me. I walked up to up. When he saw me, he looked a bit angry and happy, which I couldn't figure out.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been looking for you ever since I arrived here!"

"I'm sorry I was running a bit late cause I have to deal with my sister." I lied. "So why are you looking for me?" I asked him back.

"Good news! I've found you a date and your date is our newest partner to our company!" he said and I looked at him confused.

"Partner? What partner? You never told me anything about it."

"I was going to but I decided not go."

"Why?" I asked wanting to raise my voice.

"Cause then you'll be like this and it'll affect our company business and-" and he stared at the entrance of the room.

"Ah there she is!" he said and I turned around and saw her. Katherine Pierce.

"Wait she's my partner?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes she's-" before he could finish his line I cut him off. "I know who she is. We dated two years ago."

"Great then.'

"Great? What is it that makes you think it's great?" I raised my voice.

"Regardless of what you two had before, she's now our newest partner so act like a gentleman to her. Here's she come, act like one." he said and I rolled my eyes.

She walked over to our direction. She still looked amazing. Her perfect body structure. Her perfect olive skin. Her perfect curls and a few strands of it glued to her face which makes her a lot more irresistible. She's wearing this beautiful black gown. More like a dress. The dress is only up to her knees.

"Good evening, Miss Pierce" he said with a fake smile. "Here's my partner, he's-"

"Stefan Salvatore. I know him" she cut her off. "We haven't met since two years ago" she said it with her seducing voice.

She's using her seducing voice again. I wondered why she's back and what does she want.

**Katherine's POV**

I should've know it was him. I knew it was him when I saw this black car next to me earlier. He still looked the same. Nothing's changed. Except he's sexier, meaner. snarkier. He looked hot in his suit. God! I want to rip him out of his clothes. I missed his greek god body. Those eyes are still the same.

I walked over to his direction and I use my had to gently run through his body. I could feel his body stiffened. Is he flinching?

"I hope we'll be able to work smoothly with each other's company" said Mr Harden, Stefan's boss.

"I'm sure we will" I smiled at him.

"Well you two enjoy the night" he smiled back and walked away.

I turned back to Stefan and said "So I guess your my date tonight"

"Yes Miss Pierce. Indeed."

"I'm sure we'll have so much fun tonight. Anyway, before we go any further, I'll have to meet up an old friend of mine here first. Meet me at the bar later. See you around!" Before he could say anything I walked away.

After I had met my friend, I paced to the bar. A lady must look elegant. I always tell myself this. When I arrived, I already saw Stefan sitting and drinking. Probably drinking his misery away.

I sat down next to me and stared. He noticed me and said "Welcome back Miss Pierce"

"Okay, he was drunk already. How am I supposed to talk?" I think to myself. "So Stfean, would you mind and walk me to the garden?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." he smiled and I giggled.

We arrived in the garden and sat on a bench. I looked up at the sky, admiring the view when suddenly Stefan blurted out "Why are you here Katherine?"

I looked at him and said "I'm here for work and I was hoping we could work things out. We didn't have much time back then"

"Work things out?" he threw his hands in the air and gave this sarcastic laugh. "You left for New York and you didn't even said goodbye or bothered to leave a note saying_ 'I'm sorry Stefan, it's rare to have this opportunity so I decided to take it. I'm so sorry.'_ something like that. And now you're thinking we could work things out?" he yelled.

Frankly, I wasn't surprised of his reaction. I was the one who left him two years ago. Leaving him heartbroken and devastated.

"I know that and I'm really sorry for what had happened between us. I came back and I really want to work things out." I said and then he looked down. He didn't say anything.

'Why are you still wearing that bracelet and the ring?" he questioned me.

I answered straight ahead. "I never took it off because it's a symbol of you and your love for me. I never stopped loving you."

Then there were this silence. Neither of us had said anything. "I'm willing to work things out if you're willing to." I looked up to him. "So, are you?"

He's playing with his hands. This is what he do when he's nervous and that's one of the reasons I love about him. "I'm sure we can see where this could head and we can work things out. I'll text you where to meet and we can start to work things out tomorrow. One thing though, your number still haven't changed right?" he asked.

"Yes. So I'll see you then?"

"Okay. Come on, I'll drive you back to your hotel so you can take some rest."

"Thank you Stefan. For this. For giving a second chance, I really appreciate it"

We got up and walked back inside to ball room. We said our goodbyes to the people and he drove me back. The car ride was peaceful. Nothing much was said. We arrived at the hotel I'm staying. He walked me back to my hotel room.

"Thanks for the night. And goodnight Stefan"

"Goodnight to you too Katherine" he kissed my cheek and left.

I really hope we can work things out. I'll take on any chances and be with Stefan again.

**Actually, I'm not sure about this Steferine story so please let me know if you like it or not. (:**


End file.
